An Understanding
by Apocalyptic-Wasp
Summary: Salander wasn't the jealous type, especially when it came to Mirium Wu, but her lover was very rarely single. They might've shared their bodies, and some gentle, whispered words while doing so, but they shared very little else. ONESHOT. FEMSLASH.


_**An Understanding**_

**SUMMARY – EDITED. Salander wasn't the jealous type, especially when it came to Mirium Wu, but her lover was very rarely single. They might've shared their bodies, and some gentle, whispered words while doing so, but they shared very little else.** **ONESHOT. Mimmi/Salander Femslash.**

**A/N – This was my first story and as such, wasn't very well written or edited. So, I've fixed it up to the point that I'm happy enough to leave it up on the site. If you're going to skip the disclaimer (which I'll admit, I often do), then please make sure you read the last paragraph of it at least, okay? Alright then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Millennium Trilogy, which belong solely to the AMAZING Stieg Larsson. I do NOT claim ownership of the characters etc. That is all SL's, and SL's alone. This story is for entertainment purposes only. All other publicly recognizable settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I do NOT profit financially from the creation and publication of this story.**

**The first three paragraphs of the story (the ones in italics) are extracts from The Girl who played with Fire, page 106. The same goes for the last line, which is also in Italics. This story is just a different take on Mimmi and Lisbeth's conversation.**

* * *

_Mimmi made coffee two hours later as Salander lay naked and sweaty on top of the bedclothes. She smoked a cigarette and watched Mimmi through the doorway. She envied Mimmi's body. She was impeccably muscled. She worked out at the gym three evenings a week, one of them doing Thai boxing or some sort of karate shit, and this had given her body an awesome shape._

_She was just delicious. Not beautiful like a model, but genuinely attractive. She loved to provoke and flirt. When she dressed up for a party she could get anyone whatsoever interested in her. Salander did not understand why Mimmi cared about a goose like her. But she was glad she did. Sex with Mimmi was so dramatically liberating that Salander just relaxed and enjoyed it, taking what she wanted for herself and giving in return._

_Mimmi came back and put two mugs on a stool beside the bed. She crawled onto the bed and leaned over to nibble at one of Salander's nipples. _

Salander couldn't get enough of the pleasure Mimmi was capable of giving her. If she were to be completely honest, she found it rather surreal. Their relationship . . . or she supposed it was more of a friendship than anything else, revolved around nothing more than their physical needs. Giving and taking . . . it was all so simple and instinctual, and Salander ate it up.

"I like them . . ." As Mimmi's warm breath slivered over the other woman's sensitive nipple, Salander subconsciously let her hands wander into Mimmi's dark hair, stroking the silky tresses in a way that looked almost loving, though really was only a way to prevent Mimmi from putting too much space between them as she pulled back that little bit. "Really, Lisbeth," Lifting her head so their lips met, Mimmi grinned and gently grasped each of Salander's breasts in her hands, squeezing lightly. "They feel so real that I kinda just want to shove my face in them and never move again. I could die a happy woman buried in your breasts."

"They're bigger, but they aren't _that _big." Salander let her gaze wander down to her friend's chest and though Mimmi's were barely larger than her own ones, they looked far more desirable then her own ever could. They were natural. Twirling a strand of her lover's sweaty hair around her middle finger, Salander gave a perverted sort of smile. "Now, _your_ breasts on the other hand . . ."

Mimmi lifted herself over Salander's naked body, straddling her waist and giggling as she murmured sweetly, "Oh Lisbeth, what will I do with you?"

"I have a few ideas." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Mimmi's smiled.

"I bet you do," Kissing her way across Salander's strong jaw, Mimmi gently nipped at the tender flesh where her tattoo of a wasp was, murmuring, "I do very much hope your ideas have everything to do with those delicious breasts of yours though."

"You don't need to make them more than they are, Mimmi. They're nothing special. They're especially not delicious. But at least they make me feel less like a freak. I like feeling like a woman. It's nice."

Salander wasn't much for receiving compliments, clearly, but when they came from Mimmi, she tried not to say what she instinctually thought to say. It was hard though. Throughout her whole life she'd gone with her instincts, and most of the time she couldn't bring herself to regret doing so. However what she'd just said to her friend . . . well, it fell into the other category and she instantly felt bad when she felt her lover sigh against her throat and cease her lips' caresses.

Lifting her head, Mimmi's eyes pierced through Salander, fiery and mildly offended.

"Clearly you don't see yourself the way I do, Lisbeth." Running the pad of her thumb along Salander's unpierced eyebrow, Mimmi then cupped her cheek in her hand. She stroked the pale flesh with the tenderness Salander loved, saying softly, "You're such a beautiful woman and I wish you could see that. I'm your friend because, though you might be a little on the quiet side and you might not open up much, you're intelligent and confident, and I like that."

"You're sorely mistaken if you think I'm confident, Mimmi. I'm not." Salander disagreed quietly.

"In a unique kind of way, you are." She moved her other hand to caress the wasp on Salander's neck and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Or is this a common tattoo among your peers?"

"The ink in my skin doesn't mean I'm confident, it means I think for myself and I'm independent."

"Whatever you say," Mimmi searched out her lover's hands and entwining their slim fingers, she tugged them above Salander's dark head on the pillows. She leant down and brushed her plush lips against Salander's own thin ones, smiling. "You'll always be uniquely confident to me, despite what you might think."

"You don't know me, Mimmi." It was as though Salander was out to start some sort of argument, and she didn't know why. The woman perched on her was one of her only true friends, if not the only one . . . so why was she trying to purposely cause problems between them?

Mimmi took no notice either way, and leant down to kiss her lover properly, prying her lips open with her tongue and exploring Salander's mouth with familiar ease. When she tried to pull back enough to continue their conversation, Salander nibbled on Mimmi's lips and their leisurely kiss resumed without much of a fight from either.

"I may not know a lot about you in regards to things like your past and your family, Lisbeth, but I don't _need_ to know those things." She whispered against Salander's lips, licking them with a teasing grin. "I'm not saying I wouldn't like to know more about you, because I would, but I don't _need_ to know in order to like you and consider you my closest friend. You're those things already."

"You're very . . ." Salander searched for the right words to express what she felt in that moment, but settled simply on, "Nice."

It made Mimmi laugh and Salander blush.

"Nice? I think I'm a little more than that when I'm with you." As Mimmi spoke, Salander lowered her hands from where they were pinned above her own head and placed them on Mimmi's curvaceous hips, kneading the soft flesh appreciatively. Mimmi practically purred at the attention, "Mm . . . that feels _nice."_

"Shut up." Salander used her abdominal muscles to lift herself. She captured her lover's lips in a heated kiss and when they finally broke apart, both were short on breath and Salander's hands had wandered further up to the breasts she'd been eyeing earlier, caressing and teasing. "You're beautiful, Mimmi." She kissed along her jaw and sucked on the lobe of Mimmi's ear, murmuring, "And gorgeous, and sexy . . . and _very_ talented."

"I knew you could be sweet after a little encouragement." Mimmi managed to say breathlessly while her own hands wandered her younger lover's slim body. She groaned quietly, "Hearing you say those things kinda makes me want to ravish you silly, Lisbeth."

With a grin on her lips, Salander gripped either side of Mimmi's thighs and hoisted her up enough to flip them over and reverse their positions. Salander pushed her thin hips into her older lover's heated sex and Mimmi, who had been giggling beforehand, let out a long, quiet moan into another of their kisses. Her hands trailed down over the dip in Salander's lower back to palm the globes of her round arse, pulling her closer.

"I've missed you." Salander whispered softly as her lips slid along her lover's jaw, down the hollow of her throat and along the curve of her shoulder, inhaling and devouring.

Mimmi, slick and impatient for Salander's lips once again, tugged her young lover's head up until their lips were pressed together and their tongues caressing once more. Their need for oxygen became a problem soon enough though, and they were forced to separate.

"I've missed you too," Wrapping her long legs around Salander's hips, Mimmi smiled softly and kissed her lover's now rosy cheek. "I know you won't believe me, Lisbeth . . . but you're so easy to be with. You'd make the perfect dyke, you know. One I could easily live with."

Salander shook her head, "I don't like labels. I like fucking, and I like you."

"I like fucking, and I like you, too . . . but I _am_ a dyke."

Salander gave her a lopsided grin before allowing their lips to connect once more, her hair, long and damp, falling like a curtain around their faces. "You are, huh?" She teased light-heartedly.

"Oh yeah," Dropping her head back into the pillows, Mimmi teased and tugged at the shorter hairs at the back of Salander's neck, humming contently as her throat was nipped and sucked.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Salander wasn't the jealous type, especially when it came to Mirium Wu, but her lover was very rarely single. They might've shared their bodies, and some gentle, whispered words while doing so, but they shared very little else. There was no love between them, except maybe the love from one friend to another, and that was fine for Salander.

Mimmi sighed as though she were in heaven, which Salander knew was far from the truth, but it still made her feel special to be able to send Mimmi flying so high in pleasure that she could barely remember her name.

"S'complicated . . ." The older woman breathed, and Salander knew it was with distraction. "God Lisbeth . . . I need you."

With a weak chuckle, though Salander was sure she let a quiet moan slip through with it, Salander silenced any and all other pleas by crashing their mouths together eagerly, swallowing her panting breaths and whimpers . . .

_. . . the coffee was left to go cold._


End file.
